Loyalty Point General Items
Overview are useful items that can be purchased with Loyalty Point Tokens. *The tokens are a special currency that come from completing Daily Objectives. Free-to-Play Limitations Players with Free-To-Play accounts can earn Loyalty Point Tokens, but members with All Access (paid) memberships earn double tokens. All Access members can buy all of the items sold by the merchants, while some items can not be purchased by Free-to-Play accounts. For example, the bag of platinum coins (with 500 platinum) can only be purchased by players with All Access (paid) memberships. To quickly identify which items are restricted for free-to-play accounts, place your mouse pointer over the item while in-game. When the item details window appears you will see the statement, "You must be a member to purchase this item" at the bottom of the window. See the example image of this exact action. Noble Tark Validus, Loyalty Merchant After you earn one or more of the tokens they can be spent by visiting Noble Tark Validus, a Loyalty Merchant. *This NPC only sells very generalized items. Noble Toowik Mclure has identical items for sale in each location. Visit the location that matches your character's alignment. *Noble Tark Validus (Freeport) near the banker (under the giant tent) in Freeport at *Noble Tark Validus (Qeynos) near the broker in the Qeynos Province District at :See the Related Topics section at the bottom of the page for additional merchants with different items. Merchandise Most of the items carried by this NPC are duplicates of Veteran Rewards. Some are consumable, which makes the attractive to select often, but because some are duplicates of Veteran Rewards, they may be better suited to those who need to replace items they misplace or accidentally destroyed. 'Consumables' Once examined, the following are consumed. They either grant items that can be used up or a provide a temporary benefit. 1 Loyalty Point Token *Shave and a Cut - allows you to change your character's appearance. Also available from Barber merchants for . 5 Loyalty Point Tokens *a small bag of platinum coins - receive 500 platinum coins upon using. Item disappears upon use. Restricted to All Access members (paid subscriptions) *Forgiveness Potion - repairs broken equipment and removes experience debt. 10 Loyalty Point Tokens *Loyalists Pack of Harvestables - grants several stacks of crafting resources, including a chance for rare materials. *Draught of the Wise - a stack of 6 potions that increase your experience gain by 77% for 45 minutes. This is identical to the 6 month veteran reward. *Bound incandescent transmutation stone - grants higher Transmuting rewards. Mimics level 100 items to transmute. 50 Loyalty Point Tokens *Betrayal Token - An easier means of starting/completing the Betrayal Timeline and switching your character's alignment from good to evil or vice versa 'Containers' 1 Loyalty Point Token *Bag of Endless Adventure - one 12 slot bag. Identical to the 1 day veteran reward 7 Loyalty Point Tokens *Box of Endless Loyalty - one 52 slot box. Each character can only have one of these. 'Charms' All of the following charms are unlimited and reusable. 1 Loyalty Point Token *a basic firework - when used this created a firework effect above your character. Identical to the 3 month veteran reward) 2 Loyalty Point Tokens *Pixie on a String - Summons a pixie that is attached to your shoulder by a string. Identical to the 5 year veteran reward. 3 Loyalty Point Tokens *The 5-Year Firework - A fancier version of the above. Identical to the 5 year veteran reward. 4 Loyalty Point Tokens *|a fancy firework - The fanciest of all fireworks. Identical to the 18 month veteran reward. *Vision of the Thullosian - makes your character's eyes glow bright green. Identical to the 8 year Veterans reward. 5 Loyalty Point Tokens *Mystic Moppet Billy - shrinks the user and grants the illusion of being Billy, the mystic moppet voodoo doll. Identical to the 4 year veteran reward. 10 Loyalty Point Tokens *Orb of Concentrated Memories - Fills up Adventure Vitality Completely. Unlimited Charges. Identical to the 5 year veteran reward. *Hammer of Adept Hands - Fill up Tradeskill Vitality Completely. Can be used only once per seven days. Identical to the 6 year veteran reward 'Appearance Equipment' Most equipment is found on Noble Toowik Mclure, who sells Loyalty Point Equipment Items. The few worn items found here are duplicates of items that were granted as Veteran Rewards. 3 Loyalty Point Tokens *Destiny Accessory Bag - appearance slot cloak and hood in dark a gray and black color scheme. Identical to a veteran's reward. 5 Loyalty Point Tokens *Fate Accessory Bag- the Shroud of Fate and Hood of Fate. Identical to the 6 year veteran reward. 'Mystery Chests' :Mystery Chests allow the user to pick one stat gear items for your character's class from a random selection. If you are lucky, you can choose an item that normally costs more when purchased from Toowik. For example, a 5 LPT item maybe found in a 2 LPT heroic chest. 2 Loyalty Point Tokens *Mystery Chest of Heroic Deeds - choose from a selection of random, heroic equipment normally found on Toowik 5 Loyalty Point Tokens *Mystery Chest of Legendary Deeds - choose from a selection of random legendary equipment normally found on Toowik 'Mounts' 25 Loyalty Point Tokens The following are flying mounts with the look of hovering discs. *Disc of Blades *Disc of Dreadful Omens *Disc of Harmonious Melodies *Disc of Harnessed Light 50 Loyalty Point Tokens This single item is used to choose between 4 flying mounts discs. All are identical to an 8 year veteran's reward. *Veteran's Elemental Mount Examine this item and select 1 of 4 possible elemental based disk shaped flying mounts. Identical to a 8 veteran's reward 'Titles' 5 Loyalty Point Tokens *Knight of Bayle *Knight of D'Lere *Knight of the Exiled *Marauder of Veksar *Protector *Scion of Growth *Shadow Assailant *Tempest Chaser *The Apothecary 7 Loyalty Point Tokens *Gate Caller Architect *Gate Caller Builder *Gate Caller Constructor *Gate Caller Engineer *Gate Caller Fabricator *Gate Caller Sky Seeker 10 Loyalty Point Tokens *Destroyer of Exenka *Destroyer of Lashka *Destroyer of Netshiavha *Destroyer of Ordanach (title) *Destroyer of Pheurtix *Destroyer of Saevytr *The Guild Hall Constructor (purchasable item lacks the in the item name, but it appears when displayed) 'Miscellaneous' 8 Loyalty Point Tokens *A mossy grotto hopper - This is a house item and may be grouped with these items in error. Most house items are found on Noble Taig Rhul, who sells all Loyalty Point House Items. Related Topics To see the additonal lists of items that can be purchased using Loyalty Point Tokens see: *Loyalty Point House Items - for general use charms and knicknacks *Loyalty Point Equipment Items - for equipment, including adornments